


贝卡

by cloud69



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloud69/pseuds/cloud69
Summary: 卡卡罗特家里没有现代化浴缸
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	贝卡

**Author's Note:**

> 雷人OOC，人夫NTR

贝吉塔觉得自己一定是被鬼迷了心窍了。  
当他把浴桶架好、木柴塞进桶底，用一个迷你的冲击波点燃火堆的时候，脑子里充满了愤慨和难以置信。除了他疯了以外，贝吉塔实在是找不出原因为什么自己会在深夜，在对方家里伺候卡卡罗特这个笨蛋。  
早先他半推半抱的把卡卡罗特弄回家的时候，卡卡罗特的妻儿早就入睡了，整栋房子静悄悄的。“小声点，贝吉塔，吵醒了琪琪我们就完了。”卡卡罗特捂着左肋，那里有一片看着非常悚然的淤青，练功服破的几乎快要忽略不计，仿佛几片破布挂在身上。贝吉塔撩了一眼他赤裸的胸口，面无表情的打开窗户。  
他抱着卡卡罗特悄悄地从窗户飘进去，把他安置在客房的床上。他并不乐意做这个事，但鉴于让卡卡罗特受难的始作俑者是他——他们对练激动过了头，他下了死手，而卡卡罗特没料到贝吉塔抱着杀意。  
“嘿嘿，好疼啊。”  
卡卡罗特的背碰到柔软的床垫时陷了进去，伤口挤压让他倒吸一口凉气，条件反射般从床垫上弹起来，撞到了贝吉塔的脑袋。  
“卡卡罗特！”王子低声的咆哮着，从喉咙里发出一阵威胁之词，“要么你现在乖乖的躺下，要么我把你从屋子里扔出去，我可不想听到你老婆对我发脾气！”  
“很疼呀，贝吉塔。”他委屈起来，用一个很不舒服的姿势躺在床上，避开后背的伤口。“我想洗个澡。”  
“你自己去浴室，难道还要我抱你去吗？”  
“我家没有浴室啊。”卡卡罗特的声音听起来仿佛在卖乖，让贝吉塔生出一点不详的预感，“浴桶架在院子里就可以洗澡了，贝吉塔——”他的眼睛眨了两次，讨好似的捉住贝吉塔，“帮帮我啦。”

“你是让我给你去——”贝吉塔不可置信的瞪着他，“烧洗澡水？”  
“拜托拜托。”卡卡罗特隔着手套拉住贝吉塔的一只手，他本意只是不想让对方溜掉而已，但在贝吉塔耳中，他的语气怎么听都是在撒娇。这个要求谈不上过分，但足够让贝吉塔瞠目结舌了好一会。直到卡卡罗特凑上来，展示他血淋淋的脖子，“你看我的血都干啦，贝吉塔，这样很不舒服啊。”

于是赛亚人王子带着微薄的责任心和满心的愤慨，把泡澡的东西运进卡卡罗特家的院子里。一片聊胜于无的藤蔓架子遮住了一部分视线，但这仍然和野外没什么区别。贝吉塔嗤之以鼻，感觉卡卡罗特的生活十分低级，并盘算着逼迫他修建一个带浴缸的浴室，省的他在野外赤身裸体。  
柴火很快就旺盛的燃烧起来，把一桶水加温到半冷不热。但当他去客房想把卡卡罗特带出来的时候，这个无忧无虑的笨蛋已经睡着了，贝吉塔懒得弄醒他，因为自己也同样是破衣烂衫，一身污垢。于是他悄悄的飘出窗户，脱掉自己破破烂烂的贴身战斗服，率先享用起这缸亲力亲为的热水来。  
热水很好，炭火的余温持续给浴桶加热着，让它短时间内绝不会冷掉。今夜是个无云的上弦月夜，贝吉塔沉浸在温暖的水中，感觉酸痛的肌肉舒展着，周围只有轻不可闻的虫鸣。他靠在桶壁上，没安耽几分钟，一抬头就看到趴在窗口的人影。  
“太狡猾啦！”  
卡卡罗特飞过来，愤慨的指责贝吉塔，同时麻利的脱掉了自己脏兮兮的背心。  
“等等，卡卡罗特，你干嘛？”赛亚人王子警铃大作，他没有任何信心去面对一个赤裸的卡卡罗特而不下手，恨不得扑上去把衣服给他穿起来。卡卡罗特已经在脱裤子了，他满不在乎的甩掉一只鞋，把裤腿从脚上扯下来，“一起洗澡啊，我和悟饭都是一起洗的，这样多快啊。”  
“你等等，我马上就出来了！”

他晚了一步，还未站起身时，浴桶里已经跨进一条笔直的小腿，正是卡卡罗特罔顾他的拒绝，自作主张的进来一起泡澡了。两个成年男人挤在一个不大的桶里，热水立刻溢出去不少，而卡卡罗特发出一声舒服极了的呻吟，伸长腿四仰八叉的躺靠在桶中，把贝吉塔挤到了一边。

王子张口结舌了几秒，有心骂他几句，但又觉得骂卡卡罗特简直是沟通困难，自找罪受。于是他很不客气的伸长了腿，把卡卡罗特往另一边挤过去。  
“不要踢我的屁股啊。”他嘟囔着让出一点地方，用沾湿的毛巾去擦脖子上干涸的血迹。贝吉塔实在懒得看他，月光很亮，他能看到水面下对方影影绰绰的肉体。他见过很多次半裸的卡卡罗特了，地球的布料经不起高强度的战斗，时常会碎成破布条。但全裸的乃是第一次，在水中卡卡罗特粉白的皮肤几乎在发光，把伤口和淤血衬托的触目惊心。  
贝吉塔欲盖弥彰的转过头，只感觉非常的口干舌燥。

水面倒映着星星和月亮，随着卡卡罗特的动作碎成银色的亮片。他一刻不闲的撩水擦洗自己，干涸凝固的血块融化了，贝吉塔能闻到淡淡的血腥味。忽然卡卡罗特凑过来，他终于把自己收拾完了，正举着一条水淋淋的毛巾，想像对付自己儿子一样对付贝吉塔。贝吉塔正在盯着月亮压抑自己的邪念，脸上忽然多了一个暖烘烘湿漉漉的东西，吓到差点变成超级赛亚人。他转过来看到靠近的卡卡罗特，在水中盘坐膝盖碰到了对方柔软的大腿根。  
贝吉塔脑子疯转了起来，先想着自己是不是碰到卡卡罗特的卵蛋了，又想着他这样子算不算投怀送抱；同时感觉自己为情所困的样子像个白痴，道德感在脑中碎了一地。  
卡卡罗特举着毛巾擦干净贝吉塔，退开一步很满意的点了点头。他实在是毫无投怀送抱的意愿，只是平时给儿子洗澡洗惯了，惯性的就想给对方擦擦脖子耳朵。贝吉塔忽然伸手握住了他的手腕，带着不容拒绝的力量拉近他，在卡卡罗特还没有反应过来之前就吻上了他的嘴。  
这件事很有一点冒险性质，在贝吉塔的设想中，卡卡罗特可能会发怒，或者像往常一样装傻（或者是真的傻）并且推开他。他也就会随便找一个借口打发掉卡卡罗特，把自己难以启齿的邪念压回思想深处。  
但他并没有被推开。卡卡罗特睁大了眼睛，贝吉塔的脸近在咫尺，他甚至能看到对方的睫毛上挑着一滴水珠。嘴唇被吮吸了，力道一点也不温柔，看架势似乎恨不得吃了他。  
“唔…贝吉塔……你在做什么…”  
他的手虚拢在对方肩上，因为不明白贝吉塔的意图，不知道该不该推开。贝吉塔的手按着他的脖颈，十分的霸道，并不打算解答卡卡罗特的疑惑。  
嘴唇被撬开了，一只手挽住了他的腰。良久贝吉塔放开卡卡罗特的嘴，给这个不会换气的笨蛋一点喘息的空间。  
“呼…贝吉塔，你饿了吗。”卡卡罗特喘了一口粗气，他的心在狂跳，“为什么要做这种嘴对嘴的事情，我可不能吃的呀。”  
“你没做过吗？”贝吉塔诧异了，在看到对方迷惑的表情时感到一阵心烦意乱，但他依旧不打算解释什么。现在他确认：早就该这么干了。卡卡罗特的感情单纯的像野生动物，自己不说，对方永远不会明白。  
“如果讨厌你可以推开，不讨厌就闭上眼睛。”  
贝吉塔盯着他，眼睛比黑夜的颜色还要深，卡卡罗特的心跳变快了。  
他并不讨厌贝吉塔，甚至是有一些喜欢的，可能是贝吉塔几乎和他一样强。在地球上已经没有能和他对练而不必让他担心会不小心杀死对方的人了，所以只要是没有工作的时候，他们总是整天待在一起。  
并不讨厌，卡卡罗特想着，于是他闭上了眼睛。一双柔软的嘴唇贴过来，吻过他的鼻尖，向下找到了嘴唇的位置。贝吉塔薄薄的舌头舔开了他的嘴，卡卡罗特能在他嘴里尝到血腥味，是战斗的时候他的拳头打伤了贝吉塔；他的舌头被贝吉塔的裹挟着，在嘴里灵活的像两条小鱼，唾液不受控制的溢出来，呼吸很快就乱了套。贝吉塔舔过卡卡罗特的舌根，几乎让他有溺水的感觉。  
水似乎太热了，让他有种难以理解的躁动，几乎想逃出浴桶。但那是不可能的。对方铁铸一般的双手抓着他的小臂，把卡卡罗特固定在桶壁上，让他感觉浴桶不大的空间无限缩小。在卡卡罗特快要缺氧的当口，贝吉塔适时放开了他，让他松了一口气。但下一瞬他就僵硬了，因为贝吉塔开始舔他的耳朵。舌头卷起圆润的耳垂，舌尖滑过耳廓，湿润的声音像是直接钻进脑子里一样，让卡卡罗特起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，同时毫无意识的发出一声呻吟。  
“不要啊贝吉塔，好奇怪。”  
他想抬手推开他，但可能是热水的效果，卡卡罗特没能撼动王子的双手。酥麻的感觉顺着耳朵一直往下，他从不知道自己的耳朵竟是一个弱点。  
“不要动，卡卡罗特。”贝吉塔低语着，炙热的气流打在他耳朵上，即使看不见卡卡罗特也知道自己的脸一定是通红的，因为他的耳朵热的快要融化了。欲望的暗流在黑夜中涌动起来，两人的动作搅动了一池热水，他的胸部在贝吉塔手掌之中，指缝夹着挺翘的乳头，随着王子的动作被挤压揉搓，奇怪的感觉让卡卡罗特忍不住向后缩着，试图逃避对方的双手。但浴桶的位置只有这么点，他退到桶壁上，紧紧贴着温暖的木板，现在贝吉塔开始用三根手指搓揉他的乳头了，电流在身体里乱窜，卡卡罗特发出一声受伤的像小狗一样的哀鸣。  
他完全没意识到自己已经硬了。贝吉塔把大腿插到卡卡罗特腿间，顶着他柔软的囊袋，前后轻轻晃动。他一路往下吻着这个赛亚同族的脖子，奔流的热血让贝吉塔恨不能咬上一口，但还不到时候，他会把卡卡罗特吓跑的。于是贝吉塔一路吻下去，用嘴叼住坚硬的乳头，让它变得更加胀大起来。卡卡罗特的手无意识的插在贝吉塔头发里，半施力的薅着他的头发，说不清楚是想推开还是把他拉紧，因为乳头被舔弄的感觉如此酥麻，让他的腰完全没了力气，几乎是骑在了贝吉塔腿上。卡卡罗特的感官在黑暗中似乎全部失灵了，只有被贝吉塔触碰的地方仿佛燃烧一样滚烫，所有的快乐往下汇聚到阴茎上，让卡卡罗特的大脑一片昏昏沉沉。  
水的润滑依旧是干涩的，在贝吉塔往卡卡罗特身体里插进手指的时候，他受到了一点小小的抵抗。未经人事的肌肉紧紧箍着指尖，害怕的抗拒着外物的入侵。贝吉塔抬头看了眼迷惑又茫然的卡卡罗特，后者脸颊绯红，嘴唇无辜的张开着，像是在邀请一个吻。  
于是他抬头吻上去，趁对方放松的时候手指挤进了卡卡罗特体内。太紧了，贝吉塔毫无情绪的想着，温柔吮吸着卡卡罗特的舌头。

“为什么…要做这种事啊…”  
卡卡罗特抱怨着，他的腿夹在贝吉塔腰上，在热水的承托下随着手指的动作晃动。现在他的屁股里有三根手指了，并不难受，但也好受不到哪里去。如果可以他很想把手伸下去摸一摸自己的老二，他硬的发痛，很想给自己一点抚慰。但贝吉塔坚定的拒绝了，并用一种不耐烦的哄孩子的语气告诉他“这样会更舒服”。  
于是卡卡罗特只能抱着贝吉塔的肩膀，把重量压在对方身上，热水和对方的体温都让卡卡罗特感到飘飘然，但手指陡然戳到了他体内什么地方，差点把他惊的跳起来。贝吉塔很显然也发现了，他频繁的袭击那里，陌生的快感几乎把卡卡罗特吓住了。  
“不不不行，贝吉塔。”他的牙齿在发抖，全身的肌肉因为紧绷而坚硬，眼泪不自觉的就汇聚到眼眶里。“不要再碰了！”原本干涩的后穴在搅动中变得粘湿丝滑，贝吉塔的手指轻松又坚定的挤压着卡卡罗特的敏感点，后者呜咽着咬住了贝吉塔的肩膀。他怕自己会尖叫出来，因为对方按着那个地方快把他逼疯了。卡卡罗特确实感到一种令人害怕的舒服，和以往每一次都截然不同。在没有被允许碰到阴茎的情况下他就射了，精液毫无预兆的喷溅在贝吉塔身上，卡卡罗特抽动了几下，然后就像被抽了筋一样松懈下来，软软的瘫倒在热水之中。  
贝吉塔并没有放过他的意思，他握住卡卡罗特的臀瓣，股间的入口在手指的操作下已经松软很多。贝吉塔缺乏照料的性器顶在微微张口的穴口，在体液的润滑下挤进了对方狭窄的甬道。刚经历高潮的身体自然是十分敏感的，卡卡罗特发出一声惊呼，对贝吉塔忽然的侵入相当不满，但他并没有阻止贝吉塔，因为对方的阴茎如此的火热坚硬，仿佛是填满了他空虚的身体。  
“确实是很舒服。”卡卡罗特抬起头，很真诚的看着对方，手臂还挂在贝吉塔脖子上。他露出一个很阳光的微笑，然后意识到嘴里有血腥味，是他咬破了贝吉塔的肩膀。  
“真有意思，也许我们该多做这种事。”卡卡罗特的心跳逐渐平稳下来，甚至有闲心和贝吉塔聊上几句闲话。他用拇指去蹭贝吉塔肩膀上的牙印，发现自己这一口咬的非常之狠。  
“比对战还有意思吗？”贝吉塔发出一声嗤笑，他开始缓缓的律动起来，在热水的作用下卡卡罗特非常的轻，阴茎在他湿滑的肉洞中进进出出，肠壁紧紧裹住了它，伴随着每次动作摩擦着他的老二。性本身并不是可贵的，但只要意识到怀里的人是卡卡罗特，贝吉塔的心就控制不住狂跳，生怕自己忍不住会射出来。  
所以他只能和卡卡罗特搭话，分散一点注意力。他的左手覆在对方饱满的胸肌上，正是一手握住的大小，雪白的肉从指缝中露出来，视觉上非常刺激。随着他的动作卡卡罗特明显又兴奋起来，声音也不再显得那样没心没肺，而是随着贝吉塔的抽插断断续续。  
“那还是、对、对战有意思。”卡卡罗特低头看着自己的胸口，疑惑着为什么胸部也会成为一个弱点。他的手摸上没有被贝吉塔照顾的另一边，学着王子的动作搓揉自己。  
贝吉塔看在眼里，全身的血液都涌到下半身去了，感觉卡卡罗特时而像个纯洁无瑕的处子，时而又像个十足放荡的婊子。他骑在贝吉塔身上，随着对方的动作不自觉的扭着腰，腰很细，而胸又很大，伴随着水浪拍打在他胸腹之上，简直晃花了王子的眼睛。贝吉塔决定不再客气，他的手握住了卡卡罗特的腰，大开大合的往上顶着，卡卡罗特被死死按住，感觉肉棒每一下都捣在直肠深处，简直深到了疼痛的地步。敏感点被狠狠的碾压着，他的阴茎又一次抬头了，贴在自己的小腹之上，随着每一次的插入晃动着。  
他毫无顾忌的呻吟起来，头脑中迸发出一片快乐的火花，把一切都忘到了脑后。  
贝吉塔有心捂住他的嘴，因为担心卡卡罗特的呻吟会吵醒房子里的人——那是他的妻子和孩子。稀薄的道德感很快被王子抛到了脑后，因为卡卡罗特开始低头吻他了，多到无处宣泄的热情化成了一个疯狂的吻，贝吉塔能感觉到卡卡罗特的牙齿在打战，被夜风吹得冰凉的面颊上有水迹，是卡卡罗特被操出的生理性的眼泪。  
某个房间的灯光忽然亮了，隔着玻璃传出的是孙悟饭的声音。  
“爸爸？”脚步声传过来，有人走到了窗边。刚才的动静并不大，但足以吵醒听觉敏锐的混血赛亚人。贝吉塔就着连接的姿势让两人飞起来，漂浮到不会被窥视的高度。而卡卡罗特探头往下看去，差点从贝吉塔身上掉下去。  
“糟糕，把悟饭吵醒了。”  
他听起来就只是因为把儿子吵醒而感到歉意而已，没有担惊，没有羞愧。贝吉塔默不作声，因为心里很清楚按照卡卡罗特的性格，如果自己真的把爱情宣泄而出，除了得到一顿敷衍之外大概率什么都不会有。  
因为他不懂，所以贝吉塔也不觉得很失望。

“不要看，卡卡罗特。别去想悟饭了。”  
贝吉塔掰过他的脑袋，让他沉浸到另一个吻里。他浮在空中，让卡卡罗特骑在自己阴茎上，由于膝盖没了着力点，卡卡罗特彻底失去了主动权。后穴被使用到泥泞的地步，没有了热水的承托，身体变得沉重不堪，重力加持让卡卡罗特的臀瓣紧贴着贝吉塔的胯骨，每一下冲撞都刺激的他发颤。贝吉塔的手指在他胯骨上紧缩，用力到留下淤青，坚硬的阴茎直直的撞进去，每次抽出都带出红色的肠肉，然后是又一次猛烈的侵入。卡卡罗特看着像是骨头都酥软了，双手吃力的撑着贝吉塔的大腿，身体不自觉的后仰着，仿佛害病一样发着抖。在高空中月光更好的照亮了他美丽强大的肉体，粉白色的皮肤被镀上一层银光。水滴和汗混杂在一起滚落，半湿不干的头发垂在脸上，遮住了卡卡罗特意乱情迷的眼睛。  
“贝吉塔…我，我好像又要射了……”  
他没有办法再说出一个完整的句子，被插得断断续续的声音又轻又低，随着每次的被进入喘息着。贝吉塔咬牙切齿的抓着他，感觉自己也接近了巅峰。  
“那就射吧。”  
他仁慈的加快了冲撞的速度，每次都是尽根没入，高潮过一次的后穴尽职尽责的吮吸着他的老二，仿佛是一张高热紧致的嘴。卡卡罗特的呻吟带着哭腔，他的大腿在痉挛，口水和眼泪抑制不住的下滑，大脑中一片空白，失去了对一切的概念。然后他又一次高潮了，屁股收缩着夹紧了贝吉塔，精液在黑暗中划出一道弧线，飙射到贝吉塔脸上。这种刺激让贝吉塔立刻就缴械了，把精液浇灌在对方的身体深处。  
卡卡罗特瘫软下来，汗湿的胸口紧贴着对方，心跳声大的仿佛打鼓。贝吉塔搂着他，感觉对方和自己的心跳到达了一样的频率。  
他把脸埋在卡卡罗特乱翘潮湿的黑发中，闭上眼睛轻轻的吻了一口。

fin


End file.
